The Boy With Dragon Wings
by LaptopLocked
Summary: A multi-shot. Everyones views on Hiccup, past, present and future.


**Locky: GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT THIS IS!**

**Fishlegs: What...**

**Locky: IT'S MY FIRST HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON/MULTI-SHOT FANFIC!**

**Tuffnut: What? How is that important?**

**Locky: BECAUSE... you guys are in it.**

**Stoick: I'd rather listen to 6 Thunderdrums scream in my ears.**

**Locky: WELL TO BAD! YOUR IN THIS STORY AND THATS FINAL!**

**Lani: While they are doing that, STORY UNLOCKED, I'll get the hand cuffs.**

The Boy With Dragon Wings.

He's a strange guy, that Hiccup.

I know every one thinks that, but he really is a strange guy, but not in a bad way. I mean, he was the one who defeated the Red Death, the one who fixed most of our problems, the one who saved our dragons from Mildues plans. He's a great guy, but a strange guy.

Though there was a time when I thought he was JUST a strange guy, a time when he was pushed to the floor and beaten black and blue. A time where I was scared to be his friend incase I ended up like him. He was friendless for most of his life, and the guilt of just leaving him there in the dirt is crushing. He was a good person to me, always being polite, while sarcastic. I could see how much it hurt him to be ignored, and when people DO pay attention to him, it's to cause him harm, to judge him, to hate him. I pityed him. I could not imagine the pain he must have felt. Then it all changed, and now he is a Hero, worshipped. But when he will make a mistake, and he will, they will probably go back to treating him like dirt, until he does something else and he is worshipped again. Must be horrible to live a life like that, basically walking on eggshells, knowing that one of those shells is going to stab him in the foot.

Just then I saw the twins run by, mischivous smile dawning their faces. ' Uh-oh, what are they up to now?' I thought by as they pushed them selves out of the now gathering crowd. Looks like the twins made some destruction. I will never know why they have a love of destruction and chaos. I walked toward the crowd, pushing through to the front. Turns out the twins set a sheeps butt on fire and it was running around, 'baaing' with terror. Poor sheep, ever since the dragons and vikings made peace half a year ago the twins pranks have been getting more and more destructive, keeping the whole village on our toes. This prank was a small one compared to the others, usually more than a sheep burns. A sudden cascade of water soaked the sheep and put the fire out. I looked up in suprise and I spied Hiccup and Toothless, flying in place with a now upturned and empty bucket. Some of the crowd cheered and whistled to the pair. I gave a smile when I caught Hiccups eye, and he gave an exasperated smile back. Looks like Hiccup knew who did it, and knows the Cheif will give him hell for it later. It seems like the Cheif thinks that the Twins are Hiccups responsability, why he thinks that I don't know.

Hiccup flew off after making sure that everything was OK, flying off in the direction of the sea. He must be off on another flight. He was doing that alot lately, helping and then dissapering. He also seems more tired and definatly more cranky, and when he's cranky he is super sarcastic. Sometimes I think we should change his name to 'Hiccup the Sarcastic'. He weilds his tonge like a weapon, it being incredably sharp. Not literaly, just figrurativly. Sometimes I think we overwhelm him too much, like we expect too much of him and not giving him a say in his own life. As I watched him fly away it was like I could see the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was our savior, but do we treat him like one? I don't, cause I know all he needs is his friend Fishlegs, not the worshipper Fishlegs. And I am determand to keep the title of 'Hiccups Friend'.

**Locky: AND THERE WE HAVE IT, THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE MULTI-SHOT! HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE IT?**

**Lani: Um Locky? You REALLY don't need to shout...**

**Locky: WHY NOT?!**

**Lani: well for one you are BUSTING MY EARDRUMS!**

**Locky: ANY OTHER STUPID REASONS!**

**Lani: PLENTY, BUT BEFORE WE CONTINUE SHOUTING, thank you all for reading the first chapter, R&R for more! NOW YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK MR. LAPTOP!**

**Locky: THATS MS. LAPTOP TO YOU!**


End file.
